Immortal Beloved
by Bella Donna101
Summary: In bella's past life she was a vampire not just any vampire but a vampire queen. Her king is coming to take her back. He will do what every it takes to get her. I am not MRS. MEYERS I own nothing. Will be reworked
1. Author note

Hello everyone,

I would like to thank all my loyal readers of Immortal Beloved and I have a surprise for you. I am cleaning up my story and making it better. So, I hope you will enjoy the new version of my story. I would also like to thank my new beta AnimexQueen, she is going to help me make my story better and more enjoyable. So please look out for the new chapters coming soon and tell me what you think.

Thank you,

Bella Donna101


	2. Chapter 1

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

Hello Everyone, I am back and I would like to thank my Beta AnimexQueen for helping me clean up my story and making it more presentable and enjoyable. The story will be the same just a little more will be add here and there and some part may be taken out. Again thank you for taking the time to read my story and i hope you enjoy

Prologue  
345 BC

"Master, Master" a small figure cried as it ran down the long hall ways. "Master our enemies are at the gates and I don't think our forces can hold them off much longer."

"Let them come, she is gone and I...I am nothing without her."

"Master!" said a hooded figure in the corner. "She can come back to you, her body may be gone but her spirit will be reborn."

"How!"

The hooded figure glided closer and presented him with a small blue amulet. "This holds some of the essence of her. When she is reborn it will glow, and when it is near her it will glow a brighter light than the first time it glows when she is reborn," the hooded figure said as he placed the amulet in the Master's hands.

Then the small figure cried out, "Master you must get out of here!"

As the three figures raced out the castle, their enemies successfully broke threw the castle gates and burned it to the ground.

~~2 days later~~

"Master, what are you doing?"

"I am going to rest and wait for her. I need you to both to search the world till you find her and bring her back to ME. With her by my side again I will rule completely." Both hooded figures agreed and watched as their Master climbed into an old tomb that was soon consumed by a dark cloud and they could only see his red eyes as he gazed at the two figures while he told them once more to look for his queen. The two figures walked out of the old tomb in silence.

"Will we be able to find her Lord James?"

"Yes, Vivian, we must so the Master can be revived and rule again." As they climbed into the boat the old temple that housed the Master disappeared into a thin veil of fog.

-~~~Skipped to the Year 2007~~~-

(-BPOV-)

"Bella, I am sorry but I don't love you."

"What?"

"I thought I did but I don't. I found another, her name is Erica."

"When did you find her Edward?"

"After we came back from Italy, I tried to deny it but the attraction was to strong. I need her."

After he said that I thought I would die. Tears flooded my eyes, my vision blurred and my mind and heart were going crazy. As he got up to leave that's the moment the screaming started.

"I hate you EDWARD CULLEN!" I gasped as I said those words. He turned around heading in the direction of his parked car and looked at me with eyes that held such sadness and nodded in acknowledgement to my statement. That's when I noticed that in his car was another figure. It was the very woman he said he needed. I walked to my house but I didn't even make it passed the steps as I had sat on them for at least 3 hours crying my eyes out. When 6 p.m. came around I knew I had to get myself together. "I can't let Charlie see me like this again."

As I walked in the house I was surprised to see that there stood Alice with a grim look on her face. All I could do was run into her arms and cry some more. "It's alright, it's alright", she said in a voice so smoothly. "We all love you Bella, and something is not right. I don't see anything but something in my gut tells me something is wrong. Edward came by house not too long ago with this girl and said he was leaving. He didn't know when he would be back. We tried to stop him but he said he loved the girl and would go anywhere with her."

"Alice."

"Yes"

"He's in love with her I can see it."

"No, it's not possible."

"The way he looks at her was the way he used to look at me."

"I need to get Charlie's dinner ready." As I said this Alice slowly and gracefully got up and walked to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow." she said with a grim look.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the last day of school. Thank goodness, and then next week was graduation. As I prepared Charlie's dinner, images of Edward and me flashed into my mind. Once Charlie came home I told him I was too tired to eat and that I was going to bed. That night was the night the dreams started. Vivid dreams of another lifetime of love and death.

(-EPOV-)

I hated doing that to Bella. In the back of my mind something was telling me go back, and go back. But then I looked over at Erica, her long black hair, full red lips, and green eyes that seemed to be pulling me in. I pulled the car over for a few seconds and just gazed at her. She didn't speak much but when she did, she had the voice of an angel.

"Erica I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Would you do me the honor of being my mate, my lover, my wife?"

"Yes Edward, of course."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. I don't know what kind of pull she has but it was just like the pull I felt towards Bella but stronger. It was like a spell was cast on me. Yet, something still didn't feel right. Maybe we just have to wait for the wedding.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter and again I own nothing but the hooded figures and I don't even want them. Again I would like to thank my Beta AnimexQueen for all her hard work. So here is the next chapter.

Since today was the last day of school I decide to just stay home. Charlie didn't really mind and after I told him he said that, "Since it's the last day of school just take a break." So I laid in bed until about 10 p.m. and decided to get up. As I walked down the stairs in a zombie state, flashbacks of my dream came to mind. It was a strange and surprisingly frightening dream. It was as if I was in another time and place.

~Dream~

"Wait up, you are going too fast."

"No dear you are just going to slow."

"Here we are. How do you like it?"

"Beautiful, is it mine?"

"A garden fit for a true Queen. Filled with all the flowers you love."

"You spoil me too much I don't like it."

"Ha, Ha. You are my Queen and you should be spoiled."

"Master, Mistress!"

"What is it?"

"The council needs to speak with you."

"Love, what do you think they want?"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, everything will be just fine."

-End Dream-

Who are Elizabeth and Master? I wondered to myself. Why did I feel so much love between them and that I strangely knew them? This was just one of the many dreams I had been having lately and they were freaking me out.

As I walked into the kitchen a letter was waiting for me on the table. It was from Edward, I stared at it for a good ten minutes. I didn't want to open it but I knew I needed to know what was inside.

As I read the letter a bitter taste formed in my mouth.

_Dear Bella,_

_Please forgive me. I know you think of me as a monster and I don't blame you. As you read this letter me and my family will be gone. We don't know exactly where we are going but some place far. Alice did want to say goodbye along with the rest of the family but I thought it was for the best. Bella there will always be a special place for you in my heart. Even if you don't believe it, you made me believe in love and have shown me how to love. I know I should have told you about Erica sooner but I didn't know how to. Just for the record she has asked me to change her but I refused. I know it may be weird but I don't think it would've been right. I do love you Bella and hope in time you will move on and forgive me._

_Sincerely,_  
_Edward Cullen_

"You Son-of-a-B****" was all I could say.

(-Unknown POV-)

"Everything is going according to plan. We will have her soon."

"Brother, I think is time to wake up the Master so he can reclaim his bride and throne."

"Yes, your right."

As the two figures walked going in the direction of an old tattered book, another three figures walked into the room through the side. The three spoke quietly in hushed tones as they discussed their next move.

"Wake up the Master now!"

"We will tonight. His body is being moved here as we speak and we will resurrect him soon so we can continue on with the rest of the plan so the Master can be with his Mistress again."

As the three figures discussed in more detail about the ceremony an old door creaked open in the distance. Entering were five hooded figures carrying an old wooden crate.

"He is here."

- 12:00- Midnight Ceremony Begins

Hooded figure 1: "Brother we are here to wake our Master from his long slumber."

Hooded Figure 2: "Bring in the sacrifice!"

"No! No! No! Let me go!"

Hooded Figure 3: "The blood of this virgin shall give our Master new Life."

All: "Rise Master, your servants await you"

All: "Bring forth your vengeance and destruction to the world."

As they all chanted as one, a glowing light descended on them all as a decaying body laid between them convulsing and screeching.

Hooded Figure 1: "It is time, kill the sacrifice."

As he said this, two other hooded figures grabbed the young man and placed a dagger to his neck and slid across it cutting through. His blood ran from his body to a golden cup. Once the cup was filled to the brim with blood they let his body crumble to the floor with a loud thud.

Hooded Figure 3: "Now let's continue."

Another figure poured the contents of the golden cup over the body. Once the blood touched the body, it began to change. Flesh had formed on its decaying bones. Within minutes a living person was lying in front of the hooded figures.

Hooded Figure 1: "Look at his eyes!"

Hooded Figure 2: "They are opening. He is awake."

All: "Welcome Master of all Vampires"

The body slowly creped off the table and stood before the bowing figures.

Master: "Where is she?"


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone here is the next chapter and again I own nothing but the hooded figures and I am willing to sell them for a quarter. Again I would like to thank my Beta AnimexQueen for all her help. So please enjoy and tell me what you think.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Master we don't have her here, but we know where she is."

"Where is she then?"

The hooded figure raced out of sight and just as quickly came back and stood before the Master within seconds.

"Here, Master."

As he took the pictures from the hooded figure a small smile spread across his face and his eyes danced in his head.

"Yes, my immortal beloved we will be together soon." He said while walking away.

As he gazed at another picture, "Who is this BOY with her?"

"Don't be alarmed Master he is out of the picture."

"Yes, your sorcerer has taken care of him."

"Good, when can I see her?"

"Soon Master you must remember that she still does not remember you and your life together."

A sneer came across the Master's face as he trembled a little at the news. But the sneer faded when he came across a picture of her in a simple blue dress and her hair in loose curls hanging down her back.

"Beautiful." He smiled while walking in the direction to one of the hooded figures.

"I want to meet her NOW!"

"Y...Yes, Master."

"Tomorrow she is going to be at a place called Port Angeles, there you can meet her."

With this information the Master smiled and turned to the other hooded figures.

"I must rest, for tomorrow I will meet my Queen once again."

Saturday 10:00 a.m.

(-BPOV-)

I was slipping into a deep depression after reading that letter. All day Friday I just moped around looking half dead. When Charlie came home that evening I finally told him about Edward. I told him everything and all he did was shake his head.

"Bells don't let him run your life. You can find better and you will." He said and gave me the biggest hug he could.

Later that night Angela called and asked if I wanted to go shopping on Saturday with her to which I replied, "Sure."

When Saturday came I picked up Angela and we headed to Port Angeles. The ride was quiet and long but Angela was one of my best friends so I just told her me and Edward broke up and nothing more. I didn't want to go into details. She gave me her sympathies and said I would find someone better. I wish she was right. As we pulled into the parking lot of a little boutique, I felt like someone was watching me. It gave me a slight chill.

"Let's go in this one first." Angela suggested with a smile.

"OK."

As we walked in the store was barley full, we waved at the clerk at the counter, Mrs. Lewis, and she gave us a big smile. Me, Angela and four other people were the only ones there shopping. As we browsed through shirts and dresses I still had the same feeling that I was being watched. I turned to look out the window but nothing. Maybe it just was my imagination at work. As I turn back to Angela and the dress I was looking at the door to the shop opened.

"Oh my, he is FINE," one girl said.

"Yes."

"Damn", came from Angela which surprised me.

I turned to look at her because I had never heard her use such language. She just pointed behind me and I turned around.

"DAMN!" I said in my mind.

There at the counter stood a 6 foot Adonis. He could have been no more than 19 or 20 years old. He had jet black hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, and he wore a tight fitting white shirt that showed of his strong arms and chest, and a pair of blue jeans that made you wish you were those jeans. He was talking in hush tones to the lady at the counter who was blushing bright red. She just pointed in our direction and smiled. Once he turned around he headed to where Angela and I were standing.

"Hello, do you own a red truck." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I do, why?" I asked

"Well I may have hit it a little."

"A little?"

"I think you need to see." He said in a voice that could only be described as melting honey.

As I left out of the store Angela was trailing behind looking at the Adonis and me. As I turned to her she just gave me a smile and nod. As we approached my truck I saw the damage. It was nothing major just a few scratches on the passenger side door and a few on the mirror that was bent downwards.

"I am truly sorry Miss."

"It's ok, I can get it fixed in no time, what about your car?"

"It's over there." He pointed to the huge black Navigator truck sitting next to my ancient one. Of course his truck was ok, just a little red paint and that was it.

As I turned to look at my truck he was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Here", he said. I took the paper from his hand and it had his phone number and name on it.

"Well thank you Richard." I said with a smile. "My name is Isabella Swan or Bella for short."

"Bella. That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I just smiled and turned red. He extended his hand to me and I took it. The instant I took his hand a strange feeling over took me. If felt as if I was slipping and falling. That when everything went black.


	5. The Dream

The Dream

_As I fell in what seemed like a black hole, I finally stopped. As I looked around I could tell I was not in the parking lot. As I looked down I was wearing a dark velvet blue dress with gold trim. My feet were adorned with matching blue flats. As I took in my surroundings I saw a what looked like a lake. I carefully walked over to it and gazed at the reflection. _

_"Oh my god." I gasped._

_It was me, but it was not me. My face was the same just paler, my eyes red, and lips fuller and also red. I backed away from the strange reflection and looked more closely at my surroundings. In the distance across a lush meadow was a huge stone castle. At the very top waved a black flag with a large picture of a dragon and man._

_"Mistress, Mistress! We must get out of here."_

_My body moved on its own as I turned to see who it was. It was a small girl with curly brown hair who looked to be no older than 12 or 13 years old. She raced up to me tripping along the way. As I approached her I hear a horses in the background coming closer._  
_A voice that sounded so much like mine but stronger called out, "Who are you?"_

_"Mistress, please we must get out of here it is not safe."_

_"Why?"_

_"The Master's enemies are on their way."_

_"To late little girl." said a tall man on a black stallion._

_As I gazed at him an evil smile spread across his face. Within seconds 4 other men in black and red armor came alongside him. Their eyes were the same shade of red as mine but darker. As they dismounted they each stepped forward in a menacing manner. I backed up slowly with the child right behind me. A growl escaped my lips which surprised me. As they stepped forward one began to speak._

_"She is truly a fine woman; let's have some fun with her."_

_"Yes, let's."_

_As my body began to tremble a strange feeling came over me. It felt as if the body I was in was on fire. I push the little girl out the way and took a stance which made the men laugh._

_"You will not be laughing for long." I said and my voice surprised me again with its threatening tone behind it._

_After this was said I launched myself to one of the men in the far right ripping his head off then as I turned to face the remaining men, they stepped back with a look of shock on their faces. I raised my right hand and twisted shut. All 4 of them fell to the ground in pain. As I walked over to them I could feel my face growing hotter. As the 4 men gazed at me in horror I spoke._

_"Do you wish your death quick or slow?"…._

_"Isabella! Isabella! Please wake up!_

_"Please wake up!"_


	6. Chapter 4

Once again I don't own anything it all belongs to Mrs. Meyers. I would also again like to thank my beta AnimexQueen and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

(-BPOV-)

As I opened my eyes I was greeted with a warm smile and blue eyes. I jumped up with a startled look on my face.

"What happened? Where am I? Where is the little girl?"

As a tried to stand up my balance was not going to let me and I processed to fall face first. But two hands caught me just in time. I looked up in to the worried eyes of Richard. He motioned for me to sit down and I did.

"Isabella, I mean Bella are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I am…. I think."

"Do you remember anything." he asked with a worried look.

"No, I just remember blacking out."

"Yes, you did for 5 minutes."

"Bella!" Angela screamed.

As she ran over to me Richard leaped out the way as Angela slammed into me. All I could do was just say, "I'm fine," over and over again. I looked around and saw I was in a back room.

"Where am I?"

"In the back room of the store, Richard carried you in here after you pasted out."

All I could do was blush and smile. Richard was looking at me with a worried look still. As he walked towards me I saw in his hand a bottle of water. He gave it to me and smiled looking so concerned and frightened.

Angela noticed us staring at each other and decided to step outside. As I felt her hand leave my shoulder I looked at her confusingly and all she did was smile.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

As I turned to him I nodded and smiled.

"Again, I am sorry about your car and I would like to take you and Angela home. You seem in no condition to drive."

"Thank you Richard."

As he took my hand a feeling came over me. I just could not describe it. My heart was jumping and my skin was tingling all at once. As he helped me up he opened the door for me and placed his hand on the small of my back. Angela was at the counter talking to the clerk as we came out.

A smile crossed both their faces at the sight of us. As I got near Angela I told her our trip would have to be cut short today and that Richard would be driving us home. She nodded and pulled me to the side and asked me a few questions.  
For some reason I felt it was ok and she said she would trust my judgment. As we walked to his truck, my stomach made a terrible sound.

"It seems like someone is hungry. Being passed out like that must have taken a lot out of you?"

"Yes I guess so, it has been a long morning," I said while I turned away hiding my red face.  
Once we reached his truck he opened the door for Angela and me. I sat up front next to him while

Angela sat in the back. As he started the truck he turned to me with a warm smile and said, "I can stop somewhere to get you guy something to eat."

"OK," we both chimed.

As he started the truck up he pulled gracefully out the parking lot. About 5 minutes later without a word being said he pulled in to a McDonald's parking lot and said he would be back. As he walked in to the restaurant I turn to Angela.

"He is so..."

"Hot."

"Yes, he must have a girlfriend."

"I don't know Bella he couldn't take his eyes off you. When you collapsed the look on his face said a lot."

"He was just concerned."

"Maybe, but I also think there is more."

We continued to talk for 10 more minutes when Angela noticed him coming back with two huge bags.

"Ok, I think he may have just bought the whole store."

As I watch him climb into the truck he turned with a breathtaking smile and stated he did not know what to get so he got one of everything. All I could do was smile and laugh at him. After we went through the bags and took what we wanted, he took the left over bag and placed it in the backseat.

"So where do you ladies live?"

"Forks"

"I live outside of Forks. OK, let's go."

As he drove he talked about his life, where he grew up, and his family. It seem that he is an only child and his parents died when he was young leaving him a nice piece of "change" he stated. He asked about me and Angela. We told him that we would be graduating next Saturday and that we knew each other for about two years. When the subject came up to love interest I just looked away and let Angela talk. Within an hour we were in the town.

"You know what, let me out at the store over there I see Ben."

He slowed down and parked. As Angela hopped out she turned around, waved and gave me a devilish smile and a wink. I just looked at her and scowled. As she entered the store, Richard turned to me.

"So where may I take you."

"I live on the opposite side of the town."

"OK."

"So, Bella tell me something."

"What?"

"In Port Angeles they are having a book fair tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I know its a little sudden, but I like you."

All I could do was blush at his complement. I just nodded my head to him and said, "Yes."  
We talked some more as we approached my house. It seem Charlie was home and it just hit me I didn't have my car. It seemed Richard notice my upset face.

"I can go inside with you and help explain."  
Before I could say anything Charlie stepped out of the porch with a confused look on his face. As both Richard and I stepped out the car, Charlie made his way to me looking from me to Richard.

"Bella, sweetheart where is the truck?"

"Well..."

"Chief Swan, my name is Richard Jenkins."

He extended his hand to Charlie who took it with a little bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"There was a little bit of an accident. While Bella was parked I bumped into her car. "

"It is now at a body shop getting a new paint job on me sir."

As he said all this I just stood there wide eyed and dumbfounded. Who did he think he was? Charlie just seemed to nod and look at me with concern. I mouth I was fine and he just smiled and told Richard thank you.

"Well Richard thanks for seeing my little girl safely home and thank you for taking responsibility like that."

With that said, Charlie turned and walked towards the house just stopping at the steps to tell me he would see me inside. I turn to Richard with a little bit of agitation. As I was about to say something but my phone buzzed signaling a text message. It was from an unknown number and all it said was **_"Don't trust him."_**

I frowned at this and Richard asked what was wrong. I didn't want to tell him but something in his face, no his eyes compelled me to. As I told him a flicker of something flash across his face. He just smiled back at me and took my hand and just simply kissed it.

"See you tomorrow Bella and don't worry about it."  
I smiled and nodded then walked into the house. As I turned around I saw he was pulling out of the driveway and I simply waved with a giggle.

(-Richard POV-)

"She is as beautiful as I remember. She will be mine again and no one will stop me. Hmm, it seems that I need to send a little warning shot to a certain someone."


	7. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter and again I would like to thank my beta AnimexQueen for all her help. Please read and review.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile Somewhere in Alaska

(-Alice POV-)

"I can't believe he did this to Bella again."  
I turn to look at Rose as I spoke these words. She just shook her head in disbelief and continued to brush her golden locks.

"What's worse is that Edward brought that GIRL here with us."

"You know what Rose, something is not right and I just can't put my finger on it."

As I walked around I could hear the front door being open. It seem Edward and Erica were back from were ever. I could hear them talking to Esme about their day. All I could do was roll my eyes. No one in the house has been the same since Edward's announcement about Erica. I refused to talk to him, Emmett just called him stupid, Esme and Carlisle just said "Whatever you want we want." In other words they thought it was a mistake to. Rose hid her feelings well, she was the same as always. Jasper just couldn't understand it and didn't try to. I on the other hand voiced my opinion to him but he is stubborn and set in his ways as if a spell was on him.

"Rose, could you go for a walk with me?"

"Sure."

As we walked downstairs I just keep my face straight ahead. I didn't want to make eye contact with Edward or her. Rose told everyone that we were going for a little walk and we'll be back soon. As we exited the house I caught a glimpse of Edward looking upset. As we reached the end of our driveway Rose and I took off until we came to a clearing about 2 miles from the house.

"Alice it is beautiful out here."

"Yeah, Bella would love it if she was here."

"Yeah, she would."

"Rose, I know Edward said not to do it but I am anyway. I am going to look into Bella's future because I need to know if she will be ok."

Rose looked at me and just nodded. I sat down on a rock while Rose walked around the clearing. I focused all my energy on Bella. For 5 minutes nothing. Then I started to see her but as the vision became clearer my body became stiff, I tried to speak but couldn't. I heard a voice in my mind, "You shouldn't stick your nose where it's not wanted." Then all these black visions came rushing to me at once and I couldn't handle them all so I let out a high pitch scream.

Rose ran over to me calling my name. I could not move, and I could not speak. I felt like I was trapped in my body.

"Oh God, what happened to me?"

Still (-Alice POV-)

"What happened, my mind is working but my body's not."

As I felt myself being lifted off the ground the trees flew by at lightning speed. Rose must be caring me home. I could see the house in sight as Rose screamed for help.

"What happen to my daughter?" Esme cried.

"Alice!" Jasper said as he rushed to his wife's side. He scooped her out of Roses arms and sat with her in his arms on the couch.

"I don't know what happened one minute she's having a vision the next she's like this."

"Her eyes are moving." Jasper gasped.

"Can you hear us?"

She just blinked in response. As everyone was huddled around Alice, Edward came down the stairs. His eyes were shocked and confused.

"What happened to Alice?"

"We don't know bro?"

"Maybe I can read her mind?"

"Yes! Try it Edward." Jasper managed to say between sobs.

As Edward tried to read her mind he began to shake. His body was losing all functions. Quickly Emmett saw this and grabbed him by the shoulder calling his name.

"Edward! Edward!" Everyone looked at him confusingly.

"Her...her mind. Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't read it, it's like her mind is blocked."

"When I tried to read it something was pushing me out."

"What happened to my wife?" Jasper screamed.

"We need to get Carlisle fast."

Back in Forks

(-Bella's POV-)

"I can't believe I am doing this."

As I walked up to my room Charlie stopped me. I turned and saw that he was smiling a huge goofy grin.

"What Dad?"

"Nothing, it's just you look so happy."

"Thanks Dad."

"By the way I heard from Billy today. It seems Jacob has settled in California and taken up with a nice girl."

I just smiled at that and walked away. I was glad Jacob had found his imprint and maybe Richard will be mine. As I walked into my room I decide to email Renee and tell her about Richard. I don't know why I felt this need, but it seemed like he would be a big part of my life from this moment on.

(-Richard's POV-)

As I parked my car in front of the house I thought to myself as I looked at the vehicle, "These humans are really amazing to come up with a contraption like this." When I opened the door two of my servants greeted me.

"Is the little b taken care of?"

"Yes, she will not poke her nose anywhere for a while."

"Good, I don't want that little psychic ruining anything."

As I walked up the stairs to my room my hand fell in my pocket. The tissue she used to wipe her delicious mouth. I just held it in my hand as I opened the door. There inside stood another one of my servants.

"Do you need to feed my Master?"

"No, just leave"

"As you wish Master."

One of the good things about being the original vampire is I don't have to feed but once a month and I can control my blood lust better than my descendants. As I gazed out the window, images of Bella flashed through my mind and a smile sneaked its way across my face. Soon, I will have my Queen back and take revenge on the ones who took what was mine.

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"I am here to tell you that the ruins of the old castle have been found."

"And"

"We…. we have started unearthing it.

"Good, how long will it take?"

"2 weeks at the most."

"Very well, and make sure no one is snooping around. Now go I need sleep."

As I turned around the little figure left the room without another word. I walked to the middle of the room where a huge bed with red and white silk sheets stood. As I lay down all I could think about was my Beloved and how I could not wait to be alone with her tomorrow.  
Sunday 1st date

(-Bella's POV-)

Well today was my first date with Richard. I was a little nervous and a little scared. Angela called me earlier that morning to wish me luck and tell me some disturbing news. It seems that Mike Newton had disappeared and so did Lauren. Granted I didn't really care for either one of them too much but I know their parents were worried. As I pushed those thoughts to the side I focused on getting ready. It was 10:00 a.m. when a knock was heard at my door.

"Coming!"

As I opened the door all I could do was stare. There, stood before me was a God among men. He had on dark blue jeans that fitted so right, a button up white shirt neatly tucked in, a short black leather jacket, and black boots. All I could do was smile and he returned the smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, take me anywhere."

I blushed after I said that and he just laughed. As I stepped outside I notice my truck was in the driveway. I looked at him and he just smiled.

"I know a tow truck driver and he owes me a favor, and look the dent is gone."

"When did you do this?"

"Yesterday."

As he opened the trucks door for me and help me in, I could not help but notice a distinct smell of Freesia. As he hoped in he reached in the back and pulled out a bouquet of Freesia flowers. Once he handed it to me memories of someone else flooded my mind.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yes, it's just these flowers. Never mind thank you."

I laid the flowers in my lap and gave Richard the biggest smile I could. He started the engine and we were on our way. It took us all but an hour to get there because he liked to drive fast, very fast. As we pulled into the limits of Port Angeles, the streets were filled with vendors. My eyes grew wide at all the books. I felt like a kid in a candy store. As I was looking around I heard a chuckle.

"You like books, I see."

"Yes, I like them very much."

"Let's go."

We walked, talked, and browsed for a few hours. I bought 5 books and Richard bought 10. He also bought me 8 other books. I tried to stop him but he just said it would be "my pleasure." Time was flying and the day was getting late. Then this one stall caught my eye. Over the top of it said, "Ancient Books of Folklore and Legends." As we walked over there was a strange little man sitting there and a little girl who must have been his granddaughter, but look so familiar to me. Like a face in a dream, a recent dream. The old man just smiled and waved with his hand for us to come closer.

"What can I help you with today young lady?" He said with a nearly toothless grin.

"I…I…I am just looking."

"What do you recommend?"

"Everything little one, everything." He said with a wave of the hand.

I just smiled and gazed upon the books when something caught my eye. The book was red, gold, and in gold lettering it read "Primoris" which I remember from class mean "First" in Latin. As I picked it up the little man became excited.

"That is a good choice young lady."

"What is it?"

"It tells of the story of the first Vampire and how he came to be."

"What?"

"Yes, it is true. It is one of 4 books that are still around. The other 3 are in Italy."

As I gazed at the book I did remember Edward telling me that there were firsts but that's it. I think I might get it.

"How much is it sir?"

"For you young lady it'll be $350."

"Wow that is too much."

"She will take it."

"What! That is too much to spend on a book for me."

"Hey you never know it could be worth more than that someday."

As Richard smiled, he handed the old man the money. I told him he should not do that, because he is spoiling me. He just shook his head and said, "I like spoiling you." As he handed the man the money, the young girl turned to me and said something very eerie.

"I hope you will learn a lot from that book."

"Thank you."

"How about we get something to eat it's already 3 o'clock."

"Where do you want to go?"

"There is a little restaurant over there."

As we walked hand in hand I gazed at Richard from the side of my eyes and decided to ask him a question.

"Richard, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I did one time but she died."

"Hey I'm okay, don't feel bad, I know I will see her again one day."

With that said he gave me the hugest smile ever. As we reached the restaurant I could see it was not that crowded. It was called "Little Italy Palace." As we entered, the host who was a young man about 20 or 21 years old looked up and smiled a little to brightly at me. It seemed that Richard noticed this to and he responded by putting his arm around my waist.

"How can I help you today?"

"Table for two please."

"Right this way."

He had taken us to a small private booth near the window overlooking the bay. As we sat down Richard's phone began to ring. He looked at the ID and said he needed to take it and that he would be back in 5 minutes. As he left I moved my bag to the side and that old red and gold book fell out. When I picked it up I could not help but look at the title, open the book to the first page and begin to read.

_The First whose name is unknown lived and ruled for 1,500 years. With his immortal beloved by his side he was a force that could not be denied. With his unlimited power he ruled mercilessly, but that all came to an end by the hands of his 3 children. They over threw their father and mother in a bloody battle that lasted for five years. Along the course of the battle many lives were lost including the First beloved, his wife. At the final battle between father and sons the First depleted the sons powers only making them half as powerful, this action caused him to be greatly wounded. _

_No one knew what exactly happened to the bodies of the father and sons. Some say the sons lived and fled waiting for the right time to gain back what was theirs, while others believed the father killed them and they are no more. However the 3 son's names have been passed down through old stories and they are greatly feared. Their names are: __**Aro, Marcus, and Caius**__._

I would hate to have them as my sons. Tell me what you think. You know what to do REVIEW. I like reviews a lot.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone here is the next chapter, again I would like to thank my beta AnimexQueen. Enjoy and review.**

(-Bella POV-)

As I was staring at the last line, I was thinking that I couldn't understand it. I read the passage 2 times before Richard came back.

"Is it good?" Richard asked while taking his seat in front of me.

"Very interesting," I said  
When he was about to speak the waiter came to take our order. He looked to be in his early twenties with blond hair and big brown eyes.

"May I take your order?" He said with a smile and a wink directed at Richard. That was a first I thought to myself. As I look over the menu, I had a strange feeling someone was watching me. When I looked out the window, I swore I saw a figure.

"What would you like young lady?"

I was snapped out of my staring by the waiter and it seemed Richard didn't notice

"I will have the Stuffed Shells and a garden salad, no tomatoes and house dressing," I said with a smile.

Richard who looked up at me and smiled said, "I'll take the same thing, also bring us two sprites."

"Yes, sir"

As the waiter walked away I could not help but laugh. "It seems you have an admirer" His eyes got big and a smirk appeared on his face. All he could do was shake his head. A few minutes pasted in silence as I stared out the window.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? I know we haven't known each other that long but it feels like I have known you before."

I just smiled because it seemed that way to me too. I just could not explain it. "You can ask me anything." He was rubbing his hands together and was about to speak when the waiter came with our food. As the waiter placed Richard's plate in front of him, he let his eyes wander over Richard's body in a lust filled way. All I could do was just smile while Richard sneered.

"What was it you were going to ask me, before your admirer so rudely interrupted us?"

He looked up and smiled, "Well I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend? You don't have to answer now."  
I just smiled and nodded my head, "I will think about it."

The rest of dinner my mind filled with the question Richard asked me and the passage from the book. Once dessert arrived I took a long look at Richard and for some reason said, "Yes."

"Yes, what Bella?"

"Yes, to your question."

The smile on his face was priceless. He grabbed my hand from across the table and gently placed a kiss on it. When it was time for the check the waiter also had a surprise for Richard. With the bill was a little note.

_Hey, there I just want to say you are hot_  
_If you are tired of playing with the little girl_  
_Why not play with me? Believe me I am more fun!_  
_David :)_  
_555-2222_

Once Richard read that his face turned bright red and all he said was, "Let's go Bella," and threw it in the trash. As soon as we walked out the restaurant I just started to laugh and pat him on the back. It took us about 5 minutes to get to his truck. Once we got there he turned and said, "Are you sure about this I know you just got out of a relationship?" I just smiled and said, "It's ok as long as we take it slow."

(-? POV-)

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"They have left the restaurant and are heading home."

"Were there any problems?"

"No, but I think the girl almost saw us."

"That can't happen. The Master wants us to keep watch but not be seen."

As the figure slapped the phone shut, he let out a low growl.

"I can't wait for this to be over. The Master just needs to seduce the girl and come on with it."

"Patience Damon, all is going as planned. Vivian is keeping that Edward and the Cullen's busy. His mind is so messed up its quite sad really. He actually thinks he's in love with that girl. For the Master and Isabella, well she is falling and falling hard. "

"Good, I can't wait till we leave this dump and claim what is ours."

"Yes, the Master's sons will be in for a very rude awakening."

"Do you think they know dear old dad is awake?" said Damon with an evil grin.

"Yes and no. They know something is wrong but what? They have not got the slightest clue."

(-Bella POV-)

On the ride back home Richard asked if he could come to my graduation and I said it would be great if he could come. He also asked me a lot of different questions like: Would I like to go to Spain, Do I like fast cars? And the strangest one was, do you ever daydream about being a Queen? They were all a little strange but I answered truthfully to all of them. Yes, no, and yes again. Once we reached Forks it was just a little after 5:30 p.m.

"Hey Bella, tomorrow at my house my uncle and aunt will be visiting and I would like for you to meet them."

"I would love to; they seem to be nice from what you tell me."

"They are very good to me."

"Well here I am." I said with a half-smile.

As he pulled into the driveway next to my dad's cruiser he looked over at me and smiled. I don't know what came over me but, I leaned in closer. Within seconds his lips were on mine. My hand slipped through his hair as his tongue entered my mouth and mine entered his. He tasted so good like ice cream, no strawberries. The kiss seemed like it lasted for hours and when we broke apart all we could do was look at each other and smile.

"Good bye," I said. As I grabbed my things, part of me wanted to stay in the truck but the other part wanted to race to my room and read some more of that strange book. When I got out and walk to the house I saw the curtain in the window move. "Charlie." I whispered. I placed my key in the door and turn to Richard and waved goodbye and went inside.

"I'm home dad."

"Hey, Bella how was your date?"

"Good."

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I didn't like the look on his face. I could tell he was thinking something I didn't like.

"Bella, Richard seems like a good guy better than that 'boy'. With that being said don't you think you are taking things a little fast with him?"

"No, dad it was just one date, one kiss nothing more." I said in a huff. "Plus, we are still getting to know one another and we are going out again tomorrow okay."

"Alright Bells, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

The look on his face when he said those words tore at me. I made a silent promise to myself that he would never again see me upset about another man again. I just sighed and said, "Goodnight." Even though it was 6:15, I just wanted to get up stairs and read.  
When I entered my room I placed my flowers on my desk and my bags on the floor. I searched through my bags to find the book. When I sat down on my bed with it, a strange wind began to blow outside sending the papers and flowers on my desk flying off. I quickly ran to the window and shut it tight. I went back to my spot on the bed and took a deep breath and opened the book for the second time. This time it I opened it to a chapter called: Origins.


	9. orgins

**_ORIGINS_**

**_The "First" as he is called for we no not his real name but some of his story. He was just a man who wanted revenge. His story starts many decades ago, were he was a peasant living in a simple village on the outskirts of Wales. No one knows what exactly happen but one night a band of raider working for a distant king came and destroyed his village killing almost everyone and enslaving the rest. The "First" family was also slaughtered in this struggle. It was said that the king was looking for a sorcerer that could help him rule the world. The "First" was one of the luck on to be enslaved at the age of 18 he was taken to the distant kingdom and sold to the highest bidder. The family that he was sold to treated him cruelly, all but there daughter. A beautiful brown hair girl who name is lost to the ages. They fell in love instantly but there love could not be. One night as the two lover were meeting in secret. Her father caught them and beat both of them with in a inch of life. As he lay dying an old man who was from the same village made him an offer. _**

"**_This is the Blood of Ages it will give you eternal life and power be on your dreams ."_**

**_As we all know power comes with a price. The price he would pay was great. The lost of his humanity. Once he drunk the potion his body began to change. He grew strong, his sense heighten he was beautiful and deadly. But a thirst came over him that water could not solve. He was going mad with thirst until a young servant girl came in and pricked her finger on the door. Blood was drawn and he pounce on her and drain her dry. It was not enough as he roam the hall of the home he slaughtered everyone in his path including the cruel father. As he approach the room of his lover he saw her lying there barely hanging on. The monster inside him did not care. He sunk his teeth into her flesh and she cried out. He stopped as quickly as he started. As he back away looking at what he done. Her wounds began to heal, her feature became sharper. She was more beautiful than before. That night the escape together living none in the house alive except the old man who he owe a debt of gratitude to . They ran into the near by forest and feed off of both animals and people. They stayed there for a few months till the "First" began to plan his revenge on the king for what he did to his family and village. _**

**_When unsuspecting slaves would walk in the forest he would capture them and change them. Within the few months he and his lover had an army of 50 just like them. That was all they need to take down the castle and kill the king. With the death of the king and his court. A new court rose from the ashes to take it place with the "First" and his lover now Queen by his side. He was now unstoppable and truly feared._**


End file.
